A Slave for the enemy
by theladyofthevoid91
Summary: Hermione was adopted. Her father Voldemort. Her boyfriend, Ron. Her enemy, Draco Malfoy. Her dignity goes to Draco Malfoy. HGDM. HGRW. Can her life get more messed up? DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE SMUTTY SCENES!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-

"Sweety? Could you sit down please?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter. She held a piece of parchment in her hand.

"I was about to go to April's…Uh… sure." Hermione sat down when she saw that her mum looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" Hermione questioned. She was quickly growing nervous at the way her mum was acting.

"I should have told you a long time ago, not today, and certainly not on your birthday like today."

"Mum? I'm a little late, so can you speed it up a little?"

"You're adopted," Mrs. Granger told her.

"I'm… adopted?" Hermione looked at her mum as though awaiting the words, 'just kidding.'

"Yes. Your real parents will be picking you up today at three."

"That's in thirty minutes," Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes. And I need to go pick up your.. my husband up from the train station. If I were you, I'd call April and tell her that you won't be going. Now, pack." Mrs. Granger left with those last words.

After a few minutes of letting that information sink in, Hermione went upstairs to pack. She packed her clothes, books, parchment, quills, and everything in her room.

Thirty minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Hermione ran down the stairs to get the door. As soon as she opened the door, the person whispered, "Stupefy."

Hermione was hit flat in the chest and Hermione flew backwards into the staircase.

A/N: Chapters will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione dear?" Narcissa shook her consious. "Hermione!"

"Narcissa?" Hermione shot up out of her bed.

"Shh. I'm not supposed to be here," Narcissa whispered. "You are in Malfoy Manor. Lucius kidnapped you. I don't know why though. I am going to try and make your stay as comfortable as possible, although Lucius may not."

"Is it possible to apparate or disapparate here?" Hermione questioned. Narcissa shook her head ' no.' "Then what can I do?"

"I have been trying to run for eighteen years now. All I can do is wait. Wait for the right moment. Footsteps. I have to go. I was never here." Narcissa ran through toa side room.

"Granger! Get out of bed," Draco Malfoy impatiently ordered her as he struted into the room.

"Hey! Get out of here! I'm a little..." Draco had walked up to her and pulled her out of the bed. "Ouch." He had twisted her arm behind her back. "Stop, please..." Hermione begged. The pain of her twisted arm was killing her. She tried to push him away from her with her other arm, but he only twisted her arm more. "Please..." Hermione begged yet again. Tears were running down her face by now.

Draco let go. "You will listen to me and do everything I say. Got that?"

"Yes," Hermione whimpered and craddled her arm.

"Get changed." Hermione went to walk toward the restroom with the pair of clothes that he had given her, but he told her, "here."

She froze where she was standing. "H...here?"

"Yes. I will turn around. You aren't leaving my sight." He turned around and she quickly threw on the outfit she had been given.She had on ashort pink skirt and a lightpinktanktop that was a little small on her.

"Done." He turned around and grabbed her wrist. He practically pulled her out of the room and down the hall. He dragged her all the way down to the Game Room. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Blaise (ITALIAN) asked him.

"Problems with a very SLOW girl," Draco answered.

"I hope you didn't mean me," Pansy glared at him. She was in the middle of doing her nails, so she wasn't paying much attention.

"No. I meant Granger," Draco answered her.

"Oh," Pansy went back to doing her nails.

"Let's go play some quidditch," Blaise said. When everyone had agreed, they went outside. On their way, Hermione walked next to Draco, and Blaise stood behind them (Checking Hermione out).

* * *

More chapters coming soon... Sorry this is so short, but I got nothing. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Pansy? Are you going to play?" Draco asked his girlfriend.

"Play? Are you kidding? I might brake a nail," Pansy replied, looking at her newly painted nails.

"GRANGER! You'll play chaser." Draco broke Hermione's train of thought.

"I'll play... chaser?" Hermione questioned. "I...don't play quidditch."

"I said that you'replaying chaser, so you play quidditch," Draco replied. "You take the Comet 360."

"Fine. But don't say that I didn't warn you," Hermione answered and stalked off toward the broom shed.

"She's got problems, doesn't she?" Pansy said, looking up from her nails.

"Yeah," Draco muttered.

"She's hot," Blaise sighed. Draco turned to him with a very shocked look on his face. "What? She is."

"She's a MUDBLOOD!" Draco informed him.

"What's that got to do with anything? She's hot. That's all that matters. I bet she'd be good in bed," Blaise replied.

"Is that all you guys think about?" Pansy asked.

Draco replied no, while Blaise simaltaniously replied yes. "She has one nice ass," Blaise told Draco. "I call her first."

"BLAISE!" Draco turned back toward his friend. Blaise gave him a serious look. "Alright. You can have her."

"Thank you," Blaise sighed and looked back at Hermione try to open the shed.

"MALFOY!" Hermione shrieked. "You MIGHT want to OPEN the shed for me!"

"Alohamora," Blaise said. A white light flew toward the shed. Hermione disappeared into the shed.

* * *

HERMIONE:

"MALFOY!" Hermione shrieked. "You MIGHT want to OPEN the shed for me!" A white light flew toward her. She jumped to the side, muttering, "Idiot." Hermione went inside the shed. A bright light was hovering over a broomstick. A Comet 360. She moved toward it, in a trance. The light moved off to the corner of the shed and hovered over a note. Hermione picked the note up and read it.

_The chosen one,  
Comesat last,  
Take this power,  
Undo the past._

_Time shall freeze,  
What you wish,  
But don't forget,  
Not to dish._

_Keep a secret,  
This great power,  
For many wish,  
For this great flower._

_Pick it up,  
Or leave it be,  
For you may choose,  
Your destiny._

Hermione looked from the note to the white light. Should she take it? This may have been what Narcissa had been talking about. The way out. She had to take it. Hermione reached out toward the light. She felt her feet leave the ground. The light flew into her hands.

* * *

OUTSIDE:

Blaise turned back to Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "What's taking her so long?"

"How would I... WTF?" Draco had been looking at the shed when a white light errupted out of the doors, flowing outward. He ran toward the shed, the others right behind him. "Please say that she didn't find the explosives," Draco muttered.

"You have explosives in your shed?" Blaise questioned.

"Apparently," Draco replied.

Blaise reached the shed first. He walked inside and found Hermione laying on the ground. "What doI do? What do I do?" He asked Crabbe.

"I don't know. What do we do? What do we do?" Crabbe asked Draco.

"Dumb butts," Draco fell to his knees next to her. "Dad's going to kill me." He placed his pointerfinger on her wrist, checking for a pulse. "That's good,"he sighed. "She's alive. Granger. Granger!" Draco shook her shoulders. She didn't move.

"Dude. You do NOT know how to do it," Blaise pushed him aside. He leaned in toward her and kissed her on her lips. He immediately recieved a reaction. Hermione's eyes opened, and upon seeing Blaise kissing her, she weakly tried to push him off of her. He moved back when he noticed that she had reacted. Hermione thentried to sit up, but pain shot through her chest. She fell back into her origional position.

"Granger? What'd you do?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I..." Hermione started to answer, but the note had told her not to say anything about it. "I...I don't know. One minute I was standing, and the next... I was down here."

"Can you get up?" Draco impatiently questioned.

"I..." Hermione tried to sit up again, this time successfully. Hermione stood up. Upon standing, she put her hand to her head.

"Come on Granger. It's only a headache," Draco told her. Hermione stumbled to the shed's door. "Maybe you shouldn't play quidditch. Blaise? Will you take Granger up to my mother?"

"Sure," Blaise replied. "Can you walk?" Blaise asked Hermione. "Who am I kidding? You could barely make it four feet. I guess I'll have to carry you." He smiled as he said this.

"Blaise! Don't kill her," Draco told him.

"What do you consider killing?" Blaise asked.

"Not being able to breath," Draco answered. Blaise picked Hermione up and carried her (bride style) up to the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Blaise lay Hermione down on the living room couch. "Narcissa!" Blaise yelled for Draco's mother. Blaise left the room to find her.

A few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy walked into the room. "Just what I needed," Lucius ranted. "Always telling me what to do! I hate the Dark Lord." Lucius noticed that Hermione was laying on the couch. "GRANGER! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Hermione stared at him.

"Did you hear me?" Hermione nodded. "In that case, crucio!" Hermione started to shake when the spell hit her. Lucius quickly stopped the spell. "Are you going to tell anyone what I have just said?" He barked. Hermione didn't answer him. "Crucio." Hermione jumped in her seat, covering her eyes with her hands. She never felt the cursehit her. She slowly peeked out frombehind her hands. Lucius was still. He was making no movement.

Narcissa walked into the room. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. "What'd you do?" She questioned Hermione.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered. Hermione stood up and went over to Narcissa. "What's wrong with him?" She asked her.

"It looks like you froze him. How did you do it?" Narcissa wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure. One second my hands were down and then he said 'crucio.' I threw my hands up and then..." Hermione told her. "That happened."

"I think..." Narcissa walked up to Lucius. She waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't blink at all. "You froze him. But how?"

"I put my..."

"No. I mean, how did you learn how to do that?" Narcissa questioned her.

"I don't know. I touched a hovering bright light in the shed," Hermione shrugged.

Lucius said, "-io." He looked around. Hermione wasn't on the couch anymore. "What the hell?"


End file.
